The Fox from the Streets
by Psy Koteek
Summary: Nightwing encounters a foxy hero in Bludhaven. Who is she, and why did she grow up on the streets? Because she really was a fox. Mischievious, sarcastic, and no sense of self preservation. OC/Nightwing fic! Will contain the rest of the YJ team!
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. Nightwing, the new hero of Bludhaven, was on patrol. He heard a yell, a scream, and a heart stopping crunch. Vaulting over walls, sprinting across rooftops, he came to the scene of the crime.

In a dark alleyway, five people were fighting. Two more people were on the ground. Four guys, wearing black hoodies and jeans, were fighting against another person, dressed strangely. Nightwing was content to sit back and watch, while the girl, for a girl it was, fought against the thugs.

She must have been some kind of hero, wearing a mixture of dark grey, black and navy blue. She was wearing what looked like a short navy blue skirt, with black and grey striped tights and black mid shin high boots. Her grey top and long mummy like black and navy bandage like gloves reaching her top hid her arms and chest, while more black bandages were wrapped around her head, hiding her eyes, face and hair from view. Peeping out from the tops of the bandages were two navy blue ears, and reaching out from under the skirt, a long tail with a grey tip. A fox's tail.

A flurry of punches, kicks and twists later, the goons were unconscious and ready to be collected. The masked heroine leapt up, performing a triple somersault in mid-air before landing on the roof opposite Nightwing. Nightwing stayed still, hiding in the shadows as the foxy hero walked towards him. A simple split leap to span the gap between buildings and she was there.

"Well, well, Nightwing, here in my city. Have o done something wrong?" Her voice was light and lilting, slightly sarcastic and joking, as if they were old friends sharing a private joke.

"It seems you know who I am, but I don't know you." Nightwing stepped out of the shadows, matching her tone. He didn't know how she saw him, but he would at least find out who she was.

"I have many names Nightwing. Fox, Foxy, Foxtails, Night fox, Midnight Fox, the Fox Mummy, the Fox from the Streets. Feel free to pick one or make up one of your own." She was slowly walking around him, looking him up and down, and sizing him up. It was a little comical, because she would have only just reached his chin in height, and she was skinny as, from what he could see.

"Well Fox, you called this _your _city?" The ebony haired hero asked, turning his head slowly. He wasn't going to take any chances with this one.

"Yeah, since I've been here a lot longer than you. Anyway, I thought the Boy Wonder was a Gotham hero?" Fox asked, moving to stand in front of him, her expression hidden.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. This was getting dangerous. "What do you mean, 'Boy Wonder'?"

The girl scoffed and tossed her head. "Don't act like you don't know. You used to be Robin, and now you've come here. You should really stagger your appearances and disappearances; otherwise somebody else might figure it out."

As she was talking, Nightwing struck. A straight fist to the head would have knocked her out, if it connected. Instead, it hit air, and Fox was gone. The black haired hero looked around, but the sudden connection of feet with his spine startled him. Thrown to the ground by the sudden hit, he twisted and lashed out, but once again encountered empty air.

A sound from behind made him turn around, and, on one of the other rooftops, was Fox. "I have to go Nightwing, but you will see me again. And I'm not trying to threaten you. I am simply trying to stop you from killing yourself. Think on that."

With that Fox disappeared, and the previous Robin quickly jumped the gap between buildings. But he wasn't fast enough, and soon, after hours with no sign of Fox, he left, going back to his apartment.

Now Richard Grayson, he thought. What if she really was trying to help him? Not that he would get himself killed, but she was a hero, at least, he though she was. Either way, she'd be a useful person to know, and if she had been there for as long as she implied she had, well then, she would know the town, its villains, and the straight cops a lot better than him. Now all that had to be done was to find her again.

Hey, Psy Koteek here! Many people have said that 'Oh, Nightwing was trained by Batman, she couldn't be faster than him!' Well, who said that Fox wasn't trained by Batman too, and, as for her speed and fighting abilities, that will all be explained.

See Ya


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after that fateful meeting, Nightwing and Fox met once more. Nightwing was standing on top of an old apartment building, after his patrol. He was thinking about Fox. She said that they would meet again, but he hadn't seen hide or hair of her.

He looked over the city he was working so hard to protect. A sound like pebbles falling onto tin caught his ears, and the ebony haired hero turned around. Behind him was Fox, covered up with her mummy bandages.

"I told you I would see you again." She said, staying right where she was.

"I was just wondering about where you were, and lo and behold, here you are." Nightwing smirked, taking a few short steps towards her.

"Well, I thought that we got off on the wrong foot a few nights ago, so I've come to reintroduce myself and allow you a chance to ask one question."

Nightwing turned this over in his head, looking for any hidden meanings or loopholes he could exploit. "Only one question? I thought you would answer three, like the fairies in fairy tales."

Fox threw her head back and laughed. "No, you only get one question tonight, but you get another the next time you see me, and the next, until your questions run out."

"I don't think that will happen." Nightwing remarked.

Fox's mask twitched, and Nightwing could just tell that she was grinning. "Why don't I start off? Hi, I am the vigilante of this city and I have many names, some of which you know. Your go."

Nightwing chuckled. That was how she was going to play. "Well hello Fox. I am Nightwing, the Boy Wonder, one of the new vigilantes of this city. May I know some more of your names?"

"Is that your question for the night?" Fox asked. Nightwing nodded. He was curious about what her other names might be. "Well, you already know some of my names, so I guess you could have a few more. I have also been known as the Fox Ghost, the Navy Fox, the Fox with Nine Lives, Flying Fox, Vixen, Lady Fox, and yet still others."

The ex-Robin nodded slowly. He wasn't as to if one of them was her real name, but one of them could be… "Is your real name Vixen?" He asked, only to wince. She said that he could only ask one question, and now, that question may be void.

"Yes, my full birth name is Vixen Streetborn." Nightwing was astonished. She just freely gave up her full name! Now that he had that, he could find out nearly everything about her! "Oh, don't bother putting it into some search system Nightwing. You won't find anything."

"Any why not?" He asked, slightly peeved. People didn't just insult his computer skills.

"Because I was born on the streets, so were my parents, and their parents, going back at least to my great-great grandparents. So there won't be any information about me under my birth name." Nightwing scowled. That was one lead down the gurgler.

Then he brightened. "Hey, you answered more than one question!"

Fox laughed once more. "That was for the first night we met. I will see you again, Nightwing."

And with that she took a running leap off the building, only to disappear into the shadows of the building across the road. Nightwing chuckled. "I will defiantly see you again Fox."

- THIS IS A LINEBREAK -

A week passed this time before the two heroes met again, this time at an old warehouse. Nightwing had been following a drug gang, and apparently so had Fox. Now they were both fighting it out against 20 odd drug addicts and hired thugs.

"Well, this is totally not asterous." Nightwing remarked, back to back with Fox.

"I didn't get that, but if you don't want to get decapitated then duck." Nightwing dropped to the floor, only to feel something swish over his head. To his amazement, it was a leg. A long, black and dark blue clad leg.

"How can you fight like that?" He asked, catching glimpses of her taking care of some of the thugs using a dazzling array of spinning kicks, elbows and, scarily, split jumps. "Is that your question for the night? If it is, could it wait till later?"

Nightwing nodded, rushing into his own fight, driving his fist into one man's throat, a kick to the back of another's knee, before sending out a wave of smoke pellets. He moved swiftly through the smoke, feeling Fox at his back, fighting confidently. That was kinda surprising. Most heroes couldn't fight in the smoke like he and Batman could. They couldn't see their enemies.

Within minutes all the thugs and druggies were unconscious and tied up, awaiting pick up by the local police. While they watched from a nearby rooftop, Nightwing looked sideways at Fox. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"That's what I agreed to." But she didn't speak anymore, so Nightwing rolled his eyes and nudged her. But he didn't expect her sudden, whole body flinch. He almost asked why she did that, but held his tongue. Only one question a night and it wouldn't be good to alienate her before he could even determine whether or not she'd be a useful ally.

"I learnt how to fight from a variety of places. I've been able to adapt my dance skills to a more violent approach, and I often looked in on the self-defence classes when I was younger. The rest was all dirty fighting I picked up from the street fights and observing superheroes duke it out with villains on T.V." Nightwing pricked his ears up at that. That must have been why some of the moves she used looked familiar.

Fox sighed and shook her head. "I need to go. But you should definitely get some of those bruises checked out."

She was gone before he could blink, and Nightwing sighed. That must been how Commissioner Gordon felt whenever he and Batman disappeared. But how did she know he was injured? Nightwing shook his head and started to swing his was home. That was a question for another night.

Hey Everyone! Sorry if this took a little while, but I hope you like the Chapter!

If this comes out without any paragraphing, then send me a message and I will fix it. Something's been going really weird with FanFiction at the moment.

Be Crazy!

Psy Koteek


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know what to do Bruce." Nightwing, or Dick in his civilian clothes, was inside his comfy apartment, at his kitchen table, with pages and pages of research spread everywhere. "I mean, she's a good fighter, a hero, but I know next to nothing about her!"

_"Well, what do you know?"_

Dick reached out and snagged a couple of pages. "She told me that he first name was Vixen Streetborn, raised on the streets, although she didn't specify where. I ran her name through police and government databases, but didn't find anything. However, I did find something to do with one of her other names in the police system."

Here he had to flip through at least 6 pages before he could find the one here needed. "Here we go, Alice 'Tails' Winters, works with the head of the police force. He's one of the only non-corrupted policeman there. It says that, officially, she works as a consultant for cases but…"

This time the page needed was at the opposite end of the table. "She has found and identified many of the people responsible for the crimes singlehandedly, and has a higher amount of informants than any straight or crooked policeman. She actually introduced many of the good cops to trustworthy informants. She seems to practically be a cop who doesn't have a badge and didn't go to police school, since every 6 months she gets paired up with one of the new recruits, the trustworthy ones, to 'show them the ropes'."

Dick reached around for another piece of paper. "I have a picture of her here, from the police system."

_"Describe it for me."_ Batman replied curtly.

"She has white hair and extremely pale eyes and skin, apparently from some kind of rare skin condition, and is 5" 4'. No weight on record, but…"

Another few sheets moved, another scramble for information. "It has been noted that she is underweight for her age and size, but is faster and stronger than thought she would be."

_"Any signs of powers or abilities?" _

"She has reportedly near perfect memory, and can pick out a criminal from a line up after looking at one picture. Apparently with one, a Mr. Jay 'Thumper' Macklevoy, she didn't even have to look at the guy before she identified him."

_"There are many abilities that could do that, mindreading for one." _

"I'll keep that in mind. Another abnormal thing is that her fighting ability seems to be strongly influenced by dance. From what I've seen, and the notes on some police reports, state that splits, split leaps, dance style kicks and movements are all highly present in her fighting, as well as acrobatic and gymnastic movements."

Dick moved a few papers to find the one he needed. "I've also found some info on various dancers with a 'foxy' nickname. They all seem to be the same person, from the videos I've seen, and that hair and skin of hers is pretty recognisable. Many of the movements are the same too."

Batman thought for a moment. _"Does any of this information mention her dancing abilities or flexibility?" _

Checking over several pages, Dick makes a murmur of assent.

_"Search for key words to do with that and include albino or any other names similar." _

Dick's eyes light up. "Instead of searching for her name, search for her signature!"

He pulled his computer towards him and started typing furiously. "Yes! There have been many dance concerts, street dance and other such things for years now, many of them under aliases."

_"What are some of the names used? You may be able to narrow down your search more by using her preferences." _

"That's the problem thought." Dick said. "She has such a diverse range! Muse, Tempest, Paige, Avalon, Kat, there isn't a pattern. It's like she just picked them out of a hat at random!"

_"Anything else found out from the reports?" _

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to like writing or reading much. She often has people read things out, and has been reported to say: I don't trust written words. The amount of time it's actually come up is astonishing."

_"Her apparent distrust of written documents may stem from her street upbringing. She may have only very rudimentary skills."_

"Yeah, but her speech doesn't seem to be affected by that as it would for others. Her vocabulary has been shown to be extremely large, and mentions of foreign language are apparent, speaking to a French woman she danced for in, what seemed to be, fluent French. Fragments of other language have been used, predominantly as curses. Whether or not she knows other languages, I'm not sure."

Dick rubbed his eyes. He had been going at this so long, trying to unravel the mystery that is Fox; that he had resorted to **printing out **information in order to see if it made any more sense. And calling Batman.

_"When was the last time you slept?" _This wasn't the cold Batman talking; this was Bruce Wayne, adoptive father of Dick Grayson.

"Uh, I haven't slept since the day before yesterday."

_"Get some sleep." _His father advised. _"Things may be clearer in the morning." _

"Morning?" Dick looked at the clock. It was already 10 at night! He had called Batman at 4, giving up on working out Fox by himself.

_"Yes, morning. And by the way, Wally and Artemis will be visiting sometime in the next few days, why not see if they can help you?" _

"I'll see Bruce." Dick smiled. He was missing his friends. "Night Tati."

_"Goodnight, my little bird." _

Even though Dick wasn't a young boy any more by any means, it was still nice to know that he would always be Bruce's little bird.

Hey Everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Another one should be uploaded soon!

Be Crazy!

Psy Koteek


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after his conversation with Batman, Nightwing met up again with Fox. Again, it was with a gang of some sort, but this one was different. Nightwing had been looking into a disturbance at an old abandoned warehouse, when all the exits were covered. Hidden lights flickered on, illuminating the many, many men and women surrounding him.

Their leader, a tall, muscled youth with a shock of light brown hair and serious eyes, stood before him. "Hello Nightwing. It's good to finally see you." He spoke, his voice deceptively smooth.

"It seems that you know my name, but I don't know yours." Nightwing felt a sense of déjà vu. He had said something quite similar to Fox the first time they met.

"My name isn't important. What is important is the fact that you are about to be Judged." The boy, because he couldn't have been older than 17, gestured around him. "We are the Justice Judges, and it is time to see whether or not you make the cut."

"The cut for what?" Nightwing was curious. Batman and a few of the other heroes had mentioned that name, although none of them would say anything about it.

"We are going to see if you are worthy to be a hero. Flying Fox said that you didn't need to be judged, but we have to see for ourselves."

Nightwing didn't get a chance to muse over the fact that Fox had somehow tried to prevent him from being attacked. As soon as the boy stopped speaking, everyone surged forward. Light glinted off of shiny blades, hammer heads and brass knuckles. These people came prepared for a fight.

His eskirma sticks bared, Nightwing drove back the first attackers with a stunning array of fast, quick movements. Wood and metal cracked against heads, shins, arms and torsos. Even through his Kevlar, Nightwing was getting battered. There were so many opponents. For every person he put out of commission, another would take their place, until all you could see of Nightwing was the occasional sight of somebody falling to the ground.

The hero knew he wasn't going to be able to continue like this. He had to put this on his terms. Sending out a wave of bird-a-rangs, he was only able to get a few seconds of breathing room. But a few seconds was all he needed. Smoke pellets were thrown down, and in the confusion, Nightwing made his way onto one of the beams holding up the roof of the warehouse. He could now attack from above, sending out wave after wave of bird-a-rangs, normal ones, freeze or fire or gas ones.

He was easily able to deal with the few people who managed to get onto the beams. Soon they were all defeated, and their leader walked forward into Nightwings line of vision. "Well done Nightwing. You have proven yourself to be capable and worthy of the title 'hero'. Don't go mentioning this to anyone; we wouldn't want any other heroes to have an unfair advantage."

With that, he disappeared, and Nightwing began to feel the pain of his own injuries. He didn't come out of that fight unscathed. His head was aching, bruises burning, and the familiar feel of broken or cracked ribs throbbed painfully in his chest. As he thudded to the ground he had to restrain a groan. Yup, definitely broken ribs.

"Oh my shivering fudge with peanut sauce!" Fox appeared in front of Nightwing, who looked up at her, eyes unfocused.

"Hey Fox, where were you?"

"I was at the other end of town. If I had known that the Judges would be here than I would have been faster." She quickly gave him a look over.

He didn't know what she saw, but whatever it was worried her. "Come on, we have to get you fixed up. Is there anyone who you could call?"

Nightwing shook his head and almost fell over because of how dizzy it made him. "Have to get to my nest, have to call Batman…" He was in a bad shape, even in his concussion effected mind he could see that.

"If you want, I'll help you over to your bike. You're not going to be able to swing to wherever your nest is." Fox walked beside him, watching him like a hawk, as he slowly made his way out of the warehouse and around to where he hid his bike. It was black with blue accents, his symbol emblazoned across the front.

As he sat down he swayed. He wasn't going to be able to make it to his nest. It was apparent to both Nightwing and Fox.

"Do you think you could, you know, help me?" Nightwing asked sheepishly. He may not be as proud as Batman when it came to asking for help, but it still made him a little embarrassed to have to ask for help.

"Of course, but I didn't think you would have wanted me to know where your nest was?"

"At the moment, I really don't care." Nightwing slid backwards on the seat slightly, to give her some room, but even that small movement made his head swim and darkness to slightly cloud his vision.

"Whoa!" Fox caught him just in time, and Nightwing still had the presence of mind to notice as she stiffened. It was only for a moment, but he still made sure to make a mental note of it to consider later.

"Why'd you do that, you idiot?" Fox admonished him gently. He was still injured.

"Your arms are too short to reach all the way around to the handlebars if you sit on the back." He replied, as if that answered her question.

"Yeah, but I don't know the way to your nest! And how will you be able to hold on? You're practically unconscious!" Fox slid into the seat anyway, and flinched as her back came into contact with Nightwings chest.

"I'm still conscious enough to hold on, and the bike has the directions. It will tell you where to go." The hero wrapped his arms around the foxy heroine, and stiffened. Fox was so thin! She literally felt like a stick! Her arms, where they touched, were hard and thin, muscles defined. The same was to say about her torso. Her abdominal muscles under his hands were so defined that they could have been carved by marble, and the bone of her spine and shoulder blades almost cut into him! There didn't seem to be a single ounce of fat on her!

He held on tighter as the bike started, making another note to question her about her eating habits. She was so thin that it couldn't be healthy. "If you're done tyring to play 'Where's Wally' to try and find whatever it is you're looking for, could we go?" Fox wasn't happy with his gentle prodding of her arm and stomach.

Nightwing blushed slightly. He wasn't trying to feel her up, his hands hadn't left her stomach, except when they had brushed over her arms, but after what she said, it felt a bit like he had. "Yeah, just press the button in the middle of the bars and say: To the Nest."

"Okay." She did as he said, and soon they were cruising their way out of the city, towards Nightwings Nest.

"Do you want to ask me a question now, or wait until you get some medical help?" Fox asked.

Oh yeah, the deal! Every time they meet, he gets one question. "Yeah, but answer it later. Why do you flinch whenever I touch you?"

Fox's head dipped forward, and of a single, heart stopping moment, it seemed like she had fallen asleep. "To give you a quick idea of what the answer contains, I can tell you this: It's to do with my ability."

And with that, the two riders continued on their way to Nightwings Nest.

**Oh, teaser! What is her ability, and why does she flinch? All questions (or almost all) will be answered in the next chapter!**

**People who think they know what it is, send me a review or PM, and if you're right, you get a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

**Be Crazy!**

**Psy Koteek**


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Nightwing's Nest was quiet. Nightwing was trying to stay conscious, and Fox was thinking. Soon they left the city and came upon a tall barbed wire fence. A sign on the fence said: STAY OUT. MILITARY TESTING. Underneath the sign was the Wayne Enterprises logo.

"Um, Nightwing, we've kinda reached the end of the line here."

Nightwing looked up at the sign with relief. "We're not too far away from the Nest. Just press the Wayne logo at the bottom of that sign."

Fox pressed the logo, but nothing happened. "Uh, Nightwing, is there a fingerprint scanner or something with this?"

Nightwing nodded sleepily, his head bending forward to lean against Fox's bony back. "Well, if there is, could you please let me borrow your finger?"

Another nod answered her question, so Fox peeled one of his hands away from the death grip on her waist, and pressed his finger against the logo. She didn't know how the fingerprint scanner worked through his gloves, but it did, and soon the entire section of fence swung inwards like a giant gate. They were in. The bike drove forward, Fox clutching the handlebars. Coming up before them was a menacing concrete building. There was no door visible.

"Nightwing, your bike is going to crash!" Fox yelled, but suddenly the bike jerked forward and they went through the wall!

"_Nightwing B01, Unknown U07" _A strange computerised voice spoke from hidden speakers. Fox was speechless. In front of her was an enormous room, utterly bare except for a weird portal looking thing and a large training mat. But then she looked up. Above her was a lattice work of steel beams, but on top of those were steel platforms, ropes, and a small infirmary. Fox's eyes zoomed in on the small hospital bed.

The bike stopped slowly, and began to rise. Directly above them was a rectangular hole, and a piece of the floor pulled away and slowly bore the bike and its two riders up into the Nest. As soon as the floor stopped moving, Fox swooped off the bike, turning to catch Nightwing who was nearly unconscious. "Come on Nightwing, I may be strong, but I can't carry you. You're gonna have to help me here."

Nightwing managed to get his legs beneath him, and with Fox's help, made his way over to the bed. Falling upon it with a sigh and a groan, the hero watched Fox rush around the infirmary, gathering bandages and antiseptic cream.

"I'm just going to bind up your ribs and treat any cuts, and then you can call Batman to help you." With that, she helped him sit up, and assisted in removing his upper armour. As his toned torso and upper body came into view, so did his scars, and as a hero, he had plenty. One horrific scar was across his stomach, spelling out the name of Batman's biggest villain: Joker. But Fox didn't even glance at the scar, wrapping Nightwing's ribs with a practised ease.

"Done this before?" He grunted, trying to take his mind off the pain.

"Too many times for my own liking; and only on myself." Fox replied, eyes on a small cut. It was across Nightwing's cheekbone, where a knife or axe blade had just caught his face. He winced as the antiseptic cream stung the open wound. "There you go. Now, how do you communicate with Batman?"

Nightwing groaned as he slowly stood up. "Whoa, be careful, otherwise you'll have punctured lungs to deal with." Fox put a hand on his back to support him as he made his way over to the large computer.

Typing in a bunch of passcodes, he soon got through to Batman's communicator. "Hey Bats, do… ah…. You think you could… ow… send over Agent… ahhh…. A?"

_"Yeah, but what's wrong?" _

Nightwing was groaning. His ribs were protesting against their rough treatment. Fox took over. "Batman, my name is Fox, and Nightwing just ran into the Justice Judges. They gave him some broken, cracked and bruised ribs, a concussion, as well as a couple of minor cuts and bruises. Do you think you could send somebody down to help? I've already done all I can."

_"Who are you and why are you with Nightwing?" _Batman didn't recognise this voice. He recognised the name from the vigilante Nightwing was investigating, but that doesn't mean that she should be at his Nest!

"Look, I already told you, my name is Fox, and right now, Nightwing needs some medical assistance before be blacks out. You can interrogate me all you want later!" Fox sounded slightly peeved off, and it may have been the concussion talking, but he just had to say it.

"I knew foxes were devious and sly, but I didn't know that they had a death wish!" It may have hurt his ribs but Nightwing had to say it. Not many people talked like that to Batman and lived.

_"Fine. Agent A and I will be there soon." _Batman wasn't going to leave two of the people he loved the most in the company of a stranger. Especially not a possibly super powered one. Within minutes Alfred Pennyworth was suited up in a bulletproof butler outfit, half mask over his eyes and a bag full of medical supplies and choc chip cookies in his hands. And within moments, travelling through the zeta-beam, they were in Nightwing's Nest.

Batman's eyes zeroed in on the stranger up near Nightwing, a hand on his back. Batman swiftly climbed up the ladder for those unable to flip up to the Nest, and took his son from Fox without a word, carrying him over to the hospital bed. Agent A followed him, and as soon as Nightwing was situated, started looking over the bandages. The elderly man turned to Fox in surprise. "These are done very well. Have you had any medical training?"

The girl shook her head. "No, but I have wrapped broken ribs before."

Agent A nodded and went back to work. Batman turned on the girl. "Who are you? What is your birth name?"

Fox crossed her arms. "Who I am and my name are two very different things."

"I don't care. Just answer the question."

"In fact, you asked two. My birth name is Vixen Streetborn, but who I am is very much different. Now, are you going to repay the favour and tell me your name?"

"I am Batman, and that is all you need to know."

Fox began to slowly pace around the Dark Knight. "No, that isn't the name I was looking for, and it is only part of who you are."

Batman turned, always keeping the girl in his sights. She unnerved him, and that made her untrustworthy. "Why are you here?"

"I am here, because Nightwing couldn't drive, and he needed medical help, more than what I could have given him." Suddenly she back flipped twice, over to the edge of one of the beams. "You have used up todays question, and your bonus question. Since you are so close to Nightwing, I'll extend you the same courtesy I did him. Next time you see me, you get one question. And another question the next time, and another the next, and you get the gist. I've got to go."

Fox turned towards Nightwing, who was watching the proceedings with the glazed look of somebody with a concussion. "Oh, and the answer to your question Nightwing? The reason I don't like to be touched is because it hurts. In more ways than one."

She was suddenly gone, falling to the ground and rolling to disperse the momentum, disappearing out the door.

Batman walked over to his son. "What was she talking about?"

"Why she flinched." The boy said simply, before his eyes rolled back into his head, finally unconscious.

**Hey Everyone! I bet you all hate me now for not telling you her powers! Ha ha ha ha! You will start meeting some of the other members of Young Justice in the next few chapters, and maybe a few ex-members... **

**Be Crazy!**

**Psy Koteek**


End file.
